


Just the Best I Ever Had

by Chash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: Bellamy doesn't mind having conversations about best and worst sexual experiences with his friends, but he wasn't really expecting to be as involved in everyone else's experiences as he is. And, granted, he's on the good side, but still. It's a little weird.Especially because he's not involved in any of Clarke's stories. And that's where he'd really like to be.





	Just the Best I Ever Had

Monty's the one to say, "So, worst sex you've ever had?"

They were playing Kings, but the game had wound down, and everyone is varying states of drunk. Bellamy's feeling loose but still alert, which is his usual, and Clarke's slumped into his side, but that tends to happen pretty early into her inebriation. Everyone else is pretty sloppy, Miller drifting closer to Monty, Raven and Gina unself-consciously tangled together, Murphy with his legs in Miller's lap.

It's the kind of situation that often turns to this kind of talk, and Bellamy's just glad they didn't go with truth or dare--just talking requires a lot less brainpower on his part.

"Who exactly are you asking?" asks Raven, which is a rookie mistake.

"Now? You, definitely."

"Easy, Finn," she says.

"Was he actually your _worst_ sex?" asks Roan. "Or do the circumstances of the breakup make him retroactively worse?"

"He's my worst sex too, for what it's worth," Clarke pipes up. "And not just because of the circumstances. He didn't know where the clitoris was."

"He probably still doesn't," says Raven. "He was my first, too, which means neither of us knew what we were doing. Sucks he hadn't learned anything by the time he got to you, though."

Clarke shrugs. "Maybe he did. I've just had better sex with other people anyway."

"My worst was definitely my first time," says Gina, probably to pull attention away from Clarke and Raven. Bellamy was only on the periphery of the Finn debacle, but he knows that Raven and Clarke both got hurt pretty badly, and he hates the guy without ever having actually met him for more than about ten minutes. "We didn't know about foreplay so he just shoved his dick in, and it was--so bad. At least I said something, but we both ended up, like, crying. And then we googled and did better the second time." She pauses, considering. "So I feel like with weighted scores it was probably this guy I hooked up with freshman year who kept telling me he'd _take care_ of me and I was like, but none of this is actually good for me. He was convinced if he groped my boobs enough it would start doing something for me and it just doesn't."

"As a man, my bad sex tends to be less--awful," Roan admits. "But the girl with the foot fetish was--unexpected."

Roan's always a good storyteller, engaging and fun with great comedic timing, but Bellamy's more concerned with Clarke, the way she's leaning more heavily against him, the weariness in her frame. He's pretty sure she's gone on dates since she and Finn broke up, has probably gotten laid since then, but she hasn't had a real _relationship_. And while she's happy for Raven and Gina, he's sure, he remembers the way she perked up when she heard Gina was bi too, and he's always suspected there was a part of her that was hoping _she'd_ get a girlfriend out of the whole thing.

She can be happy that Raven figured out she's pan, and that Raven and Gina got together, and still be lonely herself.

When it gets to him, he says, "The first time I tried to give a guy a blowjob, it was a fucking _mess_ ," and Clarke laughs at the story along with everyone else, teases him a little for his shitty technique.

"Finn, like Raven said," she says, when it gets to her. She raises her glass. "Here's hoping he found the clitoris, for his new girlfriend's sake."

"You didn't tell him?" Emori asks.

"I tried, but--" She shrugs. "At some point, it's not worth the effort."

"That's fucking unreal," says Murphy. "Like--jesus, the whole point of having sex is to get off, right? I can't believe women just decide it's worth it to shut up and have bad sex. Not saying I don't get it," he adds, when Emori elbows him. "Just--that sucks."

"And it's depressing as hell," says Raven. "More stories about being bad at giving head, thanks."

"I did have trouble with that my first time," Emori admits, and that's gets the game going again without any further interruptions.

Jasper finishes off with the girl he met at a Halloween party who wanted to keep their costumes on the whole time, which resulted in a lot of awkward interactions, and then he's the one to say, "Okay, but _best_ sex? That was depressing."

"I feel like I need two categories for this," says Raven. "Because if I don't say Gina, I'm an asshole, but I feel like Bellamy deserves a special shout-out."

He chokes. "I do?"

"Hey, you taught me sex with guys didn't have to be bad. After Finn and Wick and--that kid from the comp sci party whose name I don't remember? That was a major service."

"Huh," he says. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, Bellamy's my best guy sex too," says Gina. "And Raven's my best girl."

Raven snorts. "You don't have to say that."

"You are," she says, with a smile that makes Bellamy smile too. Gina's his favorite ex-girlfriend, and he's glad her crush on Raven didn't end in heartbreak. "It was a little rocky to start, but--"

"We don't need details," says Emori.

"Don't we, though?" asks Jasper, and Monty elbows him.

"Nope, we don't. Roan?"

"Luckily, I have yet to have sex with anyone in this group, so we know _my_ answers are pure and unbiased," he says. 

They're also pretty boring, since Bellamy doesn't know any of the people involved, but most of his focus is on coming up with his own answers, anyway. 

"I think this is unfair," he says, when Roan finishes, and Raven snorts.

"Yeah, the pressure is on. Which one of us is better sex,me or Gina?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry, but I'm giving it to Bree and Roma."

"You just want to brag about having a threesome," says Jasper.

"I had a _good_ threesome, that's a lot harder."

"Also, if he goes with that he doesn't have to say any one person is better at sex than Raven or Gina," Clarke says. "Best guy?"

"Miller, easy."

"Thanks," says Miller, raising his glass. "You're not going to be mine, right? There's no need to suck up."

"Yeah, I know. I'll live."

"Clarke?" Monty prompts.

"Best was my girlfriend senior year of high school, Lexa," she says, like she's been thinking this over too.

"That's best girl," says Jasper. "What about best guy?"

"Finn's the only guy I've slept with, so he's also the best, by default. I don't feel like he should get credit for that."

Raven frowns. "Wait, Finn's the only guy you've ever slept with?"

She shrugs. "I had girlfriends in high school, and I've never been great at hookups, so--yeah. Just Finn."

"You should sleep with Bellamy," says Jasper, and Bellamy tries very hard not to react. He might manage it; no one seems to notice that he's dying just a little.

Especially not Clarke. Her voice is mild when she asks, "I should?"

"Apparently he's the one who teaches girls who slept with Finn what good sex is like, so--"

Clarke laughs, but it's not a _real_ laugh. More of an amused breath. Not that Bellamy is overthinking this or anything. "When you put it like that, yeah, I should. Emori, best sex?"

She stays curled into his side as everyone goes around the circle, and Bellamy's never been more aware of her warmth against him. His feelings aren't news to him; he knows exactly how much he likes her. But he tries not to think about it. He's never gotten any indication she's interested, and he doesn't want to make it weird.

But she's the one talking about sleeping with him, so it's not really his fault.

The conversation shifts away from structured questions and into general dating talk, and he's stupidly aware that he and Clarke are both single and neither of them has had anything for a while. He knows why he hasn't, but--Clarke's kind of a mystery. And nothing she says about her current relationship status gives him any clues. None that he can find, anyway.

They live in the same building, so they walk home together once everything's done. He's mostly sobered up, and Clarke seems to have too, and it's one of those moments that feels important. Most of the time, when that happens, he pulls back, chickens out, but it feels like this time, he might actually roll with it.

"I'm kind of impressed you've only dated one guy," he finally says.

"Yeah?"

"It's easier for me to date girls because most of them are straight, so--"

"Yeah, I thought it would be like that for me too, but girls are easier. Most of the guys who were interested in high school were, like-- _hey, you like girls, that's hot_. It wasn't hard to not be interested in those guys. And here--" 

"Here?"

"Finn turned me off college guys."

"Not all college guys are Finn."

"Yeah, apparently you're good in bed."

Her voice is light, but he knows her too well to believe it. She's definitely been thinking about this.

"I wasn't going to say it, but if Raven and Gina are, I'm not going to argue."

She smiles. "Yeah, take the nice testimonials where you can get them."

"Exactly. If you, uh--I know you don't really do hookups, but if you ever just want to get laid--"

"Really?"

Her tone is casual, and he does his best to match it. "If you want, yeah."

"You'd just have sex with me."

"Sorry, should I not?"

"I didn't think you were hooking up anymore."

"It's not a moral stance or anything. If you want to--"

"Selflessly showing girls what good sex looks like?"

There's an edge to her voice, and when he glances down at her, she's staring straight ahead, eyes locked on a point in the distance. 

"Yeah, no way," he says, cautious. "Sex is awesome, it wouldn't really be selfless."

"Uh huh."

There's still tension all up and down her back, and his mouth goes dry. If he's interpreting this wrong, it's going to be awkward, but if he's not--

It might actually be worth the risk.

"I wouldn't offer for anyone but you," he admits. "This isn't just something I do, Clarke. But if you want to--"

"You want to have sex with me?"

"Yeah," he says, and it doesn't feel like a complete lie. Just because he wants to do a lot more than have sex with her, it doesn't mean sex isn't a great first step. If it's the only step they take, he'll live with it.

There's a pause, and then she says, "Okay, I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no either. Can I come to your room?"

"Always, yeah."

Clarke hangs out with him a lot, largely because she has a roommate and he doesn't, and even if she and Luna mostly get along, they have different ideas about when they want to be asleep and how loud typing is. It works out great for him; he thought he'd like a single after always having a roommate or sharing with his sister, but he misses the sound of someone else breathing.

"Sometimes I'm worried _I'm_ bad at sex," she admits, without preamble.

He frowns. "Based on what?"

"I haven't done it much. I know Finn didn't get me off, but--it wasn't really expecting it to be like it was with girls, either. All I really did was use my fingers there. It's not like I did anything complicated."

"If everyone has fun, sex is good, Clarke. That's all it takes. It doesn't really have to be complicated."

"What's your real best sex?" she asks. "Not the threesome."

"That can't be the real answer."

"You were trying to get out of choosing between Raven and Gina. It was pretty obvious."

"I was." He sighs. "I don't know, honestly. It's a lot easier when you're in a relationship, and I've never been great at those. I like sex a lot more when I have feelings for the person I'm fucking. Gina was good, but--it was all pretty similar, honestly. If it wasn't bad."

"But you'd still fuck me."

"Yeah. It would probably be great," he adds, without thinking.

"You think?"

"I think we'd both have fun, yeah. Assuming you told me what you wanted."

"I just thought it might be weird. But I guess you've slept with a bunch of our friends and it's not weird, right?"

"It is when you put it like that," he grumbles. "I didn't do it on purpose, it just kind of happened."

"This would be on purpose. If you fucked me."

"It wouldn't have to be a big deal."

"Just a little sex between friends."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have--" he starts, and then she kisses him.

It takes him a second to realize what's happening, but once he does, he slides his hand up, cradling her face, returning the kiss slow and careful. It's maybe not what he should be doing, but he wants to kiss her like this, just once. He wants her to know how much he wants this.

Clarke returns the kiss eagerly, making a pleased noise in the back of her throat, and then she's pushing him back on the bed, settling on top of him, and he slides his hands up under her shirt, desperate to feel more of her.

"You sure?" he makes himself ask. "We don't have to--"

"I really want to make out."

"Good," he says, and pulls her back in, kissing her wet and dirty and perfect. 

She's the one to pull back, but it's just to throw her shirt aside, and he does the same, and they stare at each other for a second, like they can figure this out without actually speaking.

It's not the goal, but Clarke takes her bra off before he can say anything, and it's hard to remember what he was planning to tell her, because she's fucking _gorgeous_.

"Jesus Christ," he mutters. "Naked?"

"Naked," she says, and they pull apart to strip off the rest of their clothes. "Can we turn off the light?"

"Sure." He hits the light, and settles on top of her, giving her another slow kiss. "Do you know what you like? With guys."

"I know what I want to try."

He laughs, sliding his mouth down to her throat. "Yeah, you would. What do you want to try?"

"I want to blow you."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

He nuzzles her jaw, grinning. "You didn't hear all the horror stories about blowjobs?"

"You haven't met me? I want to do better than you did. And you'll give me good feedback, right? Finn always said I was good, but--"

"So you want me to tell you you're good at blowjobs."

"Pretty much." She slides her hand up to wrap around his dick, making him groan. "Come on, let me."

"Jesus, yeah. I'm never going to tell you not to blow me. You can blow me any time you want. But we should, uh--" He moans again when her hand starts working a little, but he catches her wrist. "I need some more foreplay. We don't have to rush."

"No?"

He catches her mouth again, settling in for another long kiss, and Clarke returns it eagerly, letting her hands trail up his arms instead of playing with his dick. Which is going to be a lot better for his stamina.

"We've got as long as you want, Clarke," he says, and hopes she won't remember it later. "Just have fun."

"Fun," she repeats. "I'm still blowing you."

"No objections here. Just--it'll happen when it happens. Don't worry."

For a while, they just make out, and then he finally lets himself start groping her, and she starts squirming and moaning, and he's suddenly hard like he can't remember, so fucking ready for her to--

"Can I blow you yet?"

"Fuck, please."

She flashes him a grin and pushes him onto his back, her smile wicked. "Good. Because I'm really looking forward to this."

Clarke definitely doesn't have a ton of experience with this, probably didn't do it _that_ much with Finn, but she's enthusiastic and eager, and her mouth is hot and wet, so fucking _good_ , the best kind of sloppy. Fucking _perfect_.

He's never in total control of his mouth when he's getting laid, which he probably should have considered before he asked if she wanted to have sex, but he at least doesn't actually say he's in love with her, just that she's perfect and amazing and she feels so good, which is all stuff he might say to anyone.

"I swallow, by the way," she tells him, with a smirk, and then she leans back in, takes him as deep as she can, and he comes with a choked, desperate noise that would embarrass him, if Clarke didn't seem so pleased.

She cuddles up against his side, curling around him as he regains his breath. "I give good head?" she asks.

"Yeah, that was pretty great."

She pokes him. "What could I have done better?"

"I have no idea, it was awesome." He kisses her hair. "I thought I was supposed to be making sure you had good sex, not the other way around."

"Finn hated oral, but he thought if I blew him, he had to eat me out, so he never let me blow him."

"Wow, that's all the wrong lessons about equality. Do you like getting eaten out?"

"Yeah."

He slides his hand between her legs, and despite just having come, his dick twitches when he feels how wet she is, how much this is turning her on. "Fuck. Can I?"

"If you want. Or we could just--" She gasps as he starts to rub her clit, deliberate, and she pushes her face against his neck, hips rolling against him. "This is good. I love your hands, they're so fucking--"

"Yeah," he says, and kisses her mostly so she won't say anything else she doesn't mean to. He wouldn't mind hearing more about how great his hands are, but it's not fair to hear about it now. She's definitely compromised.

He keeps up with his fingers on her clit until she comes for the first time, and then he pulls back long enough to ask, "Do you get off with, uh--if I fuck you with my fingers, is that going to do it for you?"

"I hope so," she says. "You should definitely--"

He slides two fingers inside her before she can finish the sentence, and her moan takes over anything else she was going to say. He figures out what she likes from the sounds she makes, the way she shivers and presses closer, and he kisses her again to keep from telling her how much he wants to do this.

He should have thought this through, but it's so fucking good. Even if he never gets this again, he wants it once.

"Bellamy," she whines, after the second orgasm. "Bellamy, fuck, I need--I want--"

He nips her jaw. "You're lucky you're so hot, or I wouldn't be ready to go yet."

"But you are?"

"Might not last as long as sometimes, but--"

"I'll live." She bites her lip, propping herself up on one elbow so she can look down at him, eyes much more alert than he was expecting. "Maybe you'll last longer next time."

"Next time?"

"If the sex is good, why would we stop having it?"

Her voice is so careful it hurts, and he threads his hand in her hair, pulling her down for a kiss. "Or I'm kind of in love with you," he murmurs. "You could just be my girlfriend instead."

Her smile blooms bright and sudden. "That would be good. But right now, you should just fuck me."

"Got it," he says, grabbing a condom from under the bed. "Any preference on positions?"

"You can pick."

"I guess this is just the first time, right? We can do something more exciting next time."

"Building to the best sex you've ever had?" she teases, and he settles back on top of her for a long kiss.

"Already there, trust me. I told you I love you, right? It makes a difference."

"Yeah, I noticed that. I love you too. Will you fuck me already?"

"So fucking pushy," he teases, kissing her one more time. "I think I can handle that."

*

When he wakes up, it takes him a second to remember where he is and who's in his bed, and when he does, he can't help mild panic. Clarke wasn't drunk by the time they hooked up, and he doesn't think she was compromised, but--he wants to hear it again. Now that it's morning and she's still here.

First, though, he really needs to pee, so he extricates himself from her, relieved when she doesn't wake up. He takes his time in the bathroom, washing his face and even thinking about shaving, but it feels like it would be weird.

Clarke's not going to be pissed, he's pretty sure. Even if she didn't mean it, she still had fun. And he has no reason to think she didn't mean it.

And there's a mark on his neck from her mouth; if nothing else, he's got that.

She's sitting up in his bed when he comes in, still naked, hair spilling over her bare shoulder as she looks at her phone. It's the best thing he's ever seen, even before she looks up and smiles at him.

"I was trying to figure out if you left."

"Bathroom. It's my room, why would I leave?"

"You can be kind of a dumbass." She bites the corner of her mouth. "You remember you told me you loved me last night, right?"

"Yeah. You said it back."

"Yeah. So why are you all the way over there?"

He laughs and climbs into bed, kissing her as she puts the phone aside and wraps her arms around his neck. "Sorry, won't happen again. You good?"

"Great. You know the next time we talk about good sex, like half our friend group is going to say you're the best we've ever had, right?"

"Yeah, that sucks. I hate when everyone knows I'm awesome at sex."

"I think there's room for improvement."

"Yeah?"

She tugs him on top of her. "Practice makes perfect, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds familiar." He kisses down the column of her throat. "Any requests?"

"Breakfast first," she says. "And we can go from there."

It's not exactly what he was expecting, but it's hard to be upset. She's naked in his bed and she loves him; this is the best morning he's had in years.

"Sounds good, yeah." He pecks her one last time and rolls off so she can get dressed. "I'm in."


End file.
